


Rescued

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, One Shot, Super Rafe for the win!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Rafe saves the day.
Relationships: Rafe Hernandez & Olivia Falconeri
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	Rescued

Running away from Port Charles in the middle of the night in a vain attempt to protect her unborn child from his father ... It had seemed like the only logical thing to do at the time … Now she was sure it was the _dumbest_ thing that she had ever done.  
  
There she was in the middle of nowhere on a cold, snowy night; her car stalled and her water just freshly broken. Worse still, while her cell phone had allowed her to place one 911 call, the power had cut out before could tell the dispatcher exactly where she was – not that she actually knew.   
  
She sat in the darkness, contractions ripping through her, kissing her rosary beads and praying for a miracle. Tears ran down her cheeks; sobs wrenched from her lips. Begging the baby to hold on, just hold on a bit longer, wasn’t working very well.  
  
Just when she was sure she would pass out from the pain, a bright light shined in her eyes. Was Jesus calling her home? Dear god, she didn’t know anymore.  
  
There was a fierce rapping sound against her window and she turned her head as best as she could though she was so tired, it took Herculean effort to do so. She didn’t know whether to scream, cry or both, as she saw a man staring through the window, flashlight in hand.  
  
“M’am, my name is Detective Rafe Hernandez,” he shouted to her, his breath fogging up the window. “I’m here to help you. The ambulance should be on its way soon. Can you open the door?”  
  
She wasn’t sure whether to trust him – he could be a serial killer rather than a true officer like her son Dante – but when she looked deeply into his rich brown eyes, she saw only kindness there. Eyes were the windows to the soul after all.  
  
It took a great amount of effort to shift to open the door. The man – Rafe? Ralph? Reed? She couldn’t remember anymore – immediately went to her aid, asking her what happened, what he could do, could he place her in his warm cruiser until the ambulance got there?  
  
“I – I can’t, I don’t think I can walk,” Olivia said. “My knees are like my aunt Enrica’s pasta noodles – completely limp.”  
  
“I’ll carry you,” the man said.  
  
“You can’t. I’ll break your back,” Olivia weakly protested.  
  
“I doubt that. Besides the heater is running in there. You’ll feel better.”  
  
“Doubtful because the baby is coming _nowwww!”_ A brutal pain ripped through her abdomen and she screamed as she sagged against the steering wheel. When the contraction had past, he gently reached for her.  
  
“You’ll be okay. I promise.” He slid his strong arms underneath her and gingerly lifted her as if she were no heavier than a grain of sand.  
  
She clung to him as he hurried them to his car. “Mister?” She said.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You ever delivered a baby before?”  
  
“Can’t say as I have,” He replied. “But the ambulance-“  
  
“Screw the ambulance. You’ve got to do it. You’ve got to save my kid.”  
  
“M’am-"  
  
“Olivia.”  
  
“Olivia, I don’t know a thing about delivering babies.”  
  
“You’re all the hope this baby and me have,” Olivia said. “Please.”  
  
He nodded. “I’ll do my best.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Twenty minutes and lots of blood loss and screaming later, Olivia found herself being loaded into the back of an idling ambulance, a healthy, squirming baby boy wrapped securely in a blanket in her arms. The detective had delivered the baby just as the paramedics arrived. She asked him to be the one to cut the cord and he had said _"Are you sure?”_ to which she simply replied, _“You’ve earned it.”_  
  
The female paramedic started to close the double doors but Olivia spotted the detective in the distance. “Wait!” She called to him. “Just wait. I need to thank you.”  
  
“You already did – ten times, I think. Five of which were in Italian,” he said with an easy smile.  
  
“I am just so glad you came along. God sent an angel to save my little boy.”  
  
He shrugged. “No, I was just lucky.”  
  
“No, no, you were amazing… What’s your name again? Rafe, was it?”  
  
He nodded and she turned to look at her son. She pressed a gentle kiss to the baby son’s forehead before turning back to face Rafe. Eyes misty, she said, “I’d like you to officially meet your namesake… Rafael Leonardo Falconeri.”  
  
Rafe looked awed, humbled and surprised all at the same time. “You shouldn’t – you don’t have to-“  
  
“No, I _want_ to,” Olivia said. “My baby and I are both alive tonight because of what you did and it wasn’t just dumb luck that you happened along either. It was fate.”  
  
The detective smiled somewhat sheepishly. “Well, I am just glad I could help.”  
  
“Me too.” She smiled tiredly as the double doors closed and the ambulance began its track back towards town. She watched the detective in the rear lights until she couldn’t see him anymore.


End file.
